gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kids Baking Championship
Kids Baking Championship is a spiritually, kid-friendly spin-off of Holiday Baking Championship, Spring Baking Championship and Halloween Baking Championship where eight talented kid bakers go through tasty challenges to find the most impressive and creative young bakers. Premise In each challenge, the kid contestants (ranging in age from 10 to 13) will be tested on their baking skills and originality, as they whip up delectable desserts including creative cakes, mouthwatering cookies and pastries making it seem easy as pie. At stake, a sweet prize packager that includes a complete set of Food Network bakeware products, a profile in Food Network magazine, an original cake featured in Charm City Cakes and a $10,000 grand prize. Only one will take the cake to become the Kids Baking Champion. Challenges Season 1 Bake Sale: 8 of the America's most best kid bakers compete in their first big bake: 2 signature items that would be right for a bake sale. Dessert Imposters: The remaining 6 bakers compete and do their best to make Dessert Imposters (Desserts that look like real food). Stuffed Puffs: The remaining 5 bakers compete to make any sweet stuffed puff. Celebration Cake: The final 4 bakers compete in making their best cake that would be good enough for Duff's Charm City Cakes bakery. The winner will be revealed and will receive $10,000, A Food Network Kitchen, Their own story in Food Network Magazine, their Celebration Cake on the menu of Charm City Cakes, and will be crowned The Kids Baking Champion. Season 2 Pie a la Mode: 10 of America's most best kid bakers compete in thir first big bake: Any kind of Pie! Eclairs Gone Wild: The remaining 9 bakers must create the most wackiest and wildest eclairs they can think of. Hot Chocolate: The remaining 8 bakers must create a delicous chocolate dessert. Macaroon Stackaron: The remaining 7 bakers must whip up perfect french macaroons! Lunchbox Desserts: The remaining 6 bakers must create a dessert including items from a lunchbox you'd get at school. Candymonium: The remaining 5 bakers must create a delicious dessert featuring CANDY!!! Dessert Imposters 2.0: Duff and Valerie bring back the Dessert Imposters challenge from Season One for the 4 remaining bakers Spring Break Cakes: The 3 final bakers compete to make a giant cake that is themed Spring Break. The winner will be revealed and will receive $25,000, their own story in Food Network magazine, and will be crowned the Kids Baking Champion. Season 3 Life is a Carnival: 12 of America's most best kid bakers compete in their first big bake: A dessert that would be right for a carnival! I Lava Valcano: The remaining 11 bakers compete to make their best valcano cake (A Bundt Cake topped with the top of a Bundt Cake, then you put dry ice on the bottom of the cake, and pour warm water in the cake for smoke effect!). Other Versions Holiday Baking Championship - the original series that on Food Network since 2014. Spring Baking Championship - the third series that also airs on Food Network since 2015. Halloween Baking Championship - the fourth series that also airs of Food Network since 2015. Rating Link Official Website Category:Reality Category:Childrens Category:Food Category:Cooking Category:Lifestyle Category:Spinoffs Category:Food Network shows Category:Shows currently in production Category:2015 premieres Category:Long-Running